


Completion

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Stephen Strange, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: When Tony sees Stephen suffering because of his shaking hands, he is there for him.





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ironstrange bingo 2019. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Bingo prompt was fluff. :)

It had been eight months since Tony and Stephen had started dating. At first Tony hadn’t realised it, but now it got more obvious every day – Stephen still suffered because of his accident. The first months they had shared a bed at night, but Stephen had gone home every morning before they could share a whole day together, learning about each other’s routines.

Tony hadn’t thought about why Stephen didn’t want to go out a lot or why he denied going to the Chinese restaurant Tony loved most.

And now Tony stood at the doorframe, scanning Stephen, who stood in the kitchen, cursing because of a bottle of juice. He twisted and turned the top, but his hands were shaking like madly, and no matter how hard he tried, the top didn’t move at all. “Damn thing,” Stephen cursed.

“Can I help you?” Tony asked, stepping closer to Stephen, till he could wrap his arms around Stephen’s waist.

“No,” Stephen said harshly. He lowered his head, sighing. “Sorry, this makes me freaking out.”

Tony nuzzled his face in Stephen’s neck. “You don’t need to hide from me, you know.” He could feel Stephen’s body leaning against his.

“I know, it’s just…” he stopped. He looked down on his hands, which were shaking. Tony took his hands from Stephen’s waist and wrapped it around Stephen’s hands.

“You don’t want to appear weak?” Tony asked. He could understand it, he was similar to Stephen after all. Both had their pride, and both didn’t want to show any kind of weakness to anyone, not even to the ones they loved.

Stephen dissolved his hands from Tony and raised them. They were shaking more than usual, and Tony could only guess that it was because he was nervous and annoyed because of this. “Look at me,” Stephen almost whispered. “I am not even able to open a bottle.”

“Stephen.” Tony stepped to the side and took Stephen’s hands to press them against his chest. “No one of us is perfect.” Stephen’s hands felt warm on Tony’s chest, and it gave him a feeling of family and being save. He had never imagined that something like this could ever happen to him, because he had always been a loner, but Stephen had changed everything. Tony had wanted to die, he had wanted to be alone, even though his panic attacks were also about being alone forever. He wasn’t less complicated than Stephen was, but he had learned to trust someone again. “I know you don’t believe me, but you aren’t weak, or useless.”

“It feels like this,” Stephen said. His eyes were sad, but also angry. He hated himself, and this hurt Tony. He still had his hands on Tony’s chest, not moving them. They weren’t shaking at the moment. Tony smiled at that.

“If you calm down your hands are alright.”

“It has nothing to do with calming down,” Stephen said while shaking his head. Tony cocked his head.

“No?”

Stephen now smiled a bit. He took one hand of Tony’s chest, brushing his cheek. “It’s because of you. You are the reason why my hands stop shaking.” Stephen’s hand on Tony’s cheek stopped moving. “But you aren’t around all of the time, so I feel uneasy and incomplete when you aren’t around.”

“Maybe I am not around physically, but you know I am always with you,” Tony answered. God, was that really him saying this? He had never been all over cheesy, and he was sure neither had Stephen been. But them together let something new spread between them, something they both couldn’t explain.

Now Stephen laughed. “You sound so teenager like.” He grinned brightly. “But I somehow like that.”

“Do you feel better?” Tony wanted to know, smiling back at Stephen.

“A little bit, but it’ll never be completely alright again,” Stephen said.

“I know, I know,”Tony murmured. He leaned closer to Stephen till he could place a kiss on his lips. “But hey, we are both half okay, and together we are completely okay.” Tony smiled.

Stephen chuckled. It made Tony’s heart beating faster, because with that he showed Tony that he was able to make Stephen feel better again. “Sounds good.” Stephen placed his forehead against Tony’s. “I love being one with you.”

“That sounds naughty.” Tony winked. “Love you.”

Tony felt something in him jumping. He had said the golden words only a few times since he had been with Stephen, but the feeling to say it every day grew bigger each and every second.

“Love you too,” Stephen answered, making Tony’s belly jump with a double flip and two jumps left and right.

 

 

 

 


End file.
